The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A network device can include an ingress side that receives network traffic from other network devices, and an egress side that outputs the network traffic to the other network devices. Traffic output and queue state on the egress side can affect incoming traffic on the ingress side.